6 Sacrifice
by Jacob Cora
Summary: Herman y Clover en FOTS


_Año 1720. Francia_

Herman observó la impresionante mansión que tenía enfrente. Era el doble de grande que en la que había vivido durante su época como humano. En aquella residencia vivían dos jóvenes hermanas que se habían quedado recientemente huérfanas. Eric había conocido a la mayor el día anterior y la había engatusado para que los invitara a pasar una noche allí. Cuando llamaron a la puerta, Adrianne salió a recibirles con una sonrisa. Sin darla tiempo a saludar, Eric cogió su cara con las dos manos y la plantó un beso apasionado en los labios. Tras dejarla momentáneamente sin aliento, se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos. Invocando sus poderes vampíricos penetró en su mente.  
- Déjanos pasar –dijo en voz baja y fría.  
Ella así lo hizo, lo que les permitió entrar en la mansión. Herman preguntó por Victoire y la humana señaló el salón principal. Eric volvió a atacar la boca de Adrianne y ésta se derrumbó en sus brazos de gozo. Volviendo a concentrar su mirada en los ojos de ella, el vikingo la ordenó continuar en su habitación. Ella prácticamente lo arrastró escaleras arriba de lo rápido que obedeció.  
Herman entró en el salón y encontró a la otra hermana sentada en un elegante sofá. Se presentó y se sentó a su lado. Aquella mujer tendría unos 16 años, los mismos que él aparentaría hasta el fin de los días. Entabló conversación con ella sobre temas de actualidad para romper el hielo y para que el nudo que sentía en el estómago se disolviese. Victoire era una preciosidad y no quería arruinar el momento. Cuando ambos se rieron a carcajadas por una broma de él, el vampiro aprovechó para darle un rápido beso en los labios. Ella se sobresaltó y se sonrojó, pero no se enfadó. Antes de que Herman pudiese disculparse, ella se lo devolvió con más pasión. Sus labios se enzarzaron en una pelea por ver quién cubría más terreno y tuvo que luchar para que sus colmillos no se descubrieran. Su erección empezó a presionar contra el pantalón y sus manos buscaron la manera de quitarle el vestido a la humana. Ella se apartó bruscamente.  
- ¡No! –dijo apartándose de Herman- No… nos conocemos.  
Él sonrió y dijo que no importaba, que la respetaría. Pensó en su padre para aliviar su hinchazón y empezó a colocar las piezas de un ajedrez que había encima de la mesa.  
- ¿Juegas? –preguntó esperanzado.  
- Sí -respondió volviéndose a sentar a su lado- Se me da bastante bien de hecho.  
Herman la miró y asintió. Tiempo para conocerse es justamente lo que tenían. Es más, al día siguiente ni se acordarían de ellos. Pero él se había jurado que jamás usaría sus capacidades mentales para forzar a una mujer. Quería que la primera vez fuese un consenso entre ambas partes. Pero no tenía ningún reparo en usarlas para alimentarse, por lo que se acercó a ella y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.  
- Relájate –dijo enturbiando su mente- No grites ni forcejees.  
Cuando ella inclinó el cuello mansamente, Herman se abalanzó sobre él y se alimentó.

_En la actualidad. Shreveport_

Clover guardó el paquete que le había dado Bill y salió de Fangtasia. Estaba agotada con tanto festejo y no veía el momento de tumbarse en su habitación del hotel. Para su sorpresa, Eric estaba fuera del local esperándola. Su cuerpo reclamaba desesperadamente unas horas de sueño, por lo que lo último que le apetecía era tener una conversación con el vampiro. Verle allí de pie, en toda su extensión, trajo recuerdos de aquella noche. Recuerdos que deberían haber alimentado un cabreo en vez de una excitación sexual.  
- ¿Desde cuándo tienes negocios con Bill? –a pesar de la sonrisa, su tono era algo acusador.  
- Es un favor que le he hecho a Herman y de paso me cojo unas vacaciones –Clover sacó el paquete, aunque lo que le hubiera gustado decirle era que aquello no era asunto suyo- Creo que es un programa que sólo vende tu subordinado –por algún motivo, aquellas palabras acentuaron la sonrisa del vikingo.  
- ¿Te trata tu jefe bien?  
- Sí, es muy agradable –Clover empezó a caminar para alejarse del lugar, pero Eric volvió a interponerse en su camino- Quiero irme a dormir y todavía me quedan veinte minutos a pie hasta el hotel. ¿Haces el favor de apartarte? –no se atrevió a mirarle a la cara, pues sabía que tendría aquella sonrisa pícara que la desmontaba.  
- Sólo quería ofrecerme a llevarte en coche –dijo haciendo sonar las llaves enfrente de la cara de la humana.  
Su sentido común gritaba que no aceptase, pero la idea de acostarse antes de lo esperado la sedujo definitivamente. Se quedó sorprendida al ver el caro deportivo del vampiro y no pudo evitar hacer el comentario de que aquel vehículo le pegaba. Se sentó en el asiento de copiloto y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. El asiento era tan cómodo que la dieron ganas de cerrar los ojos y dormirse, pero no quería ponérselo tan fácil al vampiro. Eric se metió en el coche y metió la llave en el contacto. Clover frunció la frente y se desabrochó. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se estiró hasta alcanzar el cinturón del conductor y se lo puso. Ella volvió a colocarse el suyo ante la mirada perpleja del vikingo.  
- Yo no uso esta cosa tan incómoda –se lo fue a quitar, pero Clover se lo impidió- Me curo con rapidez. Me da absolutamente igual salir disparado atravesando la luna. En cierto modo es hasta divertido.  
- ¿De veras? –dijo ella algo borde- ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué pasaría si en un accidente de tráfico sales disparado del coche y te estacas contra la rama de un árbol? ¿O contra un buzón de madera? –tenía una docena más de posibilidades, pero Eric pareció captar la idea y se dejó puesto el cinturón.  
El viaje continuó en un incómodo silencio, sólo roto por los suspiros de resignación de Eric antes las miradas reprobadoras de Clover cuando se saltaba los límites de velocidad. Por suerte, no tardaron mucho en divisar el hotel.  
- Antes de irme –dijo ella con seriedad- No estoy obsesionada con las magdalenas rellenas de mermelada de fresa.  
- Una pena. Me preguntaba si te gustaría lamer el relleno de las mismas por todo mi cuerpo –la dedicó una de esas miradas que parecían traspasar la ropa.  
- ¿Para qué? –dijo ella cabreada- ¿Para que acabes diciendo el nombre de otra?  
- Ya me disculpé por aquello –respondió desviando la vista.  
- No importa, Eric. Ponte tu reluciente armadura y ve a salvar a tu princesa del dragón –dijo burlonamente.  
- En esa analogía, prefiero considerarme el dragón –su traviesa sonrisa mostró los colmillos parcialmente extendidos.  
Clover suspiró y se despidió tras salir del coche.

_Dos semanas después_

Sarah posó una mano cariñosamente sobre el hombro de la anciana. La mujer se acordaba de muy pocas cosas de su vida, pero sus escasos momentos de lucidez habían resultado muy útiles.  
- ¿Tienes dulces? –preguntó la anciana- Mi madre no me deja comer dulces.  
De su bolso sacó una bolsita de caramelos variados y se los dio. Ella los acunó como si fueran un tesoro muy preciado. Sarah maldijo a los vampiros en general y al que había hecho aquello en particular. Era una plaga que ponía en peligro a la raza humana. Se despidió de aquella anciana con un ligero beso en la mejilla y salió de la residencia. Sonrió al ver a su chófer y guardaespaldas hablando con entusiasmo infantil por el teléfono. Su marido se había escandalizado cuando lo había contratado. Steve no era inmune a los celos y el físico de su chófer sin duda los despertaba: 1,80 metros de altura, atlético, melena rubio oscuro recogida en una coleta y unos ojos verdeazulados que cubría con unas gafas que le otorgaban cierto toque intelectual. Por no hablar de que el uniforme le sentaba como un guante.  
- ¿Y qué llevas puesto? –preguntó Zach a la otra persona del teléfono. No se había percatado de la presencia de Sarah- ¿Nada más? –dijo con un tono sensual que hubiera escandalizado a cualquiera que pasase por allí- Yo también te extraño. Sí, la cama es demasiado grande para uno sólo –se rió.  
Si había algún defecto que se le pudiese achacar es que tenía novia y era enfermizamente fiel. Sarah carraspeó para hacerse notar y su chófer se despidió de la persona al otro lado del teléfono.  
- ¿Qué tal está? –preguntó Sarah para interesarse.  
- Se encuentra muy bien. Gracias por preguntar –una perfecta sonrisa acompañó sus palabras.  
- ¿Te ha dicho algo del objetivo?  
- Esta mañana ha establecido contacto –dijo mientras abría la puerta trasera del vehículo. Tras montarse en su puesto preguntó- ¿Adónde vamos, señora Newlin?  
- Es hora de hacer una visita al Doctor –con un suspiro añadió- Y, por favor Zach, llámame Sarah.

_Austin. Texas_

Tras casi tres semanas de vacaciones conociendo el estado de Luisiana, Clover entró en su apartamento con las energías renovadas. Acababa de anochecer, por lo que decidió llamar a Herman antes que nada.  
- ¡Hola, jefe! –saludó alegremente- ¡Se me acabó la paz!  
- Ya decía yo que esta noche notaba el corazón más acelerado –se rió ante el suspiro de su ayudante- ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?  
- Sí, lo tengo aquí mismo. El lunes te lo llevo al trabajo.  
- O podrías venir esta noche a mi casa. Tengo ganas de verte.  
- Herman…  
- Me ofendes –simuló sentirse herido- Prometo no intentar meterte mano… ni ninguna otra cosa –volvió a reírse.  
- Está bien. Al fin y al cabo es el único plan que tengo para este sábado noche.  
Tras colgar el teléfono, se fue al baño a darse una ducha. Gastó casi una hora para elegir la ropa para llevar. Quería algo informal, pero que no fuera muy ajustado ni tuviera demasiado escote. No quería que Herman hiciese ningún comentario al respecto. Clover sabía que no era justo ignorar al hombre adulto que se encontraba tras su apariencia juvenil, pero no podía evitarlo. Conforme con su aspecto elegante, pero casual, cogió el paquete y salió de casa.  
Nunca había estado en el ático de su jefe, ni siquiera conocía esa parte de la ciudad. Herman vivía en un edifico de treinta plantas y residía en un soleado apartamento de la última. El portero abrió la puerta y la indicó dónde estaban los ascensores. Por algún motivo, empezó a sentirse nerviosa. Tal vez debería haber llevado una botella de True Blood como buena invitada, pero no quería que lo malinterpretara. Llamó a la puerta con cierta timidez y Herman gritó que estaba abierta.  
Un enorme salón la dio la bienvenida y se sorprendió de que prácticamente todo la fachada fuera acristalada y no tuviera un sistema para impedir el paso del sol. Tenía dos plantas, pero la de arriba estaba dedicada exclusivamente al almacenamiento de libros. Una canción de Linking Park sonaba a todo volumen, aunque Herman bajó el sonido cuando vio a Clover. Él estaba descalzo y llevaba puesto el pantalón de un pijama y una camiseta negra. La saludó con un abrazo, gesto que no era nada popular entre la comunidad vampírica. Se fijó que su cara tenía muchos menos piercings que otras veces, por lo que suponía que se los quitaba y ponía cada noche.  
- ¡Joder! Así morenita estás para comerte.  
- ¿Harto de tu dieta sintética? –dijo señalando las botellas vacías de True Blood.  
- No, pero siempre estoy abierto a platos nuevos.  
Ambos se rieron, tras lo cual Herman se ofreció a enseñarle su piso. Clover se interesó por su refugio para dormir y él le mostró su cuarto. Era una habitación totalmente tapiada con una cama grande y varios armarios. Por algún extraño motivo, ella se esperaba una cama redonda giratoria rodeada de espejos. Además del enorme salón y la interminable biblioteca, había también un baño y una cocina completamente equipados.  
- Pensaba que los de vuestra especie sólo usaban un microondas y un frigorífico.  
- Si traigo una compañera humana a casa, necesita de todo.  
A Clover le invadió un sentimiento de pena al ver que el plástico protector de la placa estaba todavía en su sitio. Ningún humano había usado esa cocina, pero prefirió no tocar el tema. Volvieron al salón y ella se fijó en un gran cuadro que colgaba encima de la chimenea. Abrió los ojos como platos al reconocerlo.  
- ¿Es tu versión del rapto de Ganimedes?  
- Sí –suspiró- Eric se lo compró a un coleccionista privado hace varios años y me lo regaló.  
- ¿Ya no sigues pintando?  
- Últimamente he dejado la pintura aparcada –la miró con picardía- Pero si accedes a posar desnuda para mí, no tendré reparos en retomarla.  
- ¡¡Herman!! –él se rió a carcajadas y Clover se sonrojó.  
- Tengo algo que enseñarte –ella le miró con una ceja levantada- Te juro que no será necesario quitarme la ropa.  
Herman subió las escaleras y, tras rebuscar por las estanterías, bajó con un grueso libro entre las manos. Se lo dio a Clover y ella casi se cae al suelo al ver el nombre del autor.  
- ¡Es imposible! –dijo abriéndolo por las primeras páginas- Los pocos ejemplares que existían ardieron en un incendio hace más de un siglo.  
- Todos menos ese. Échale un ojo mientras yo pruebo el programa de Bill.  
Rajó el sobre donde estaba el DVD y se sentó enfrente de su portátil. Sonrió al ver lo ilusionada que estaba Clover con el antiguo tratado de botánica. Al lado de su gran ventanal, la silueta de ella era perfectamente dibujada por la luz de la Luna. Sus hormonas empezaron a gritar, pero sabía que no había nada que hacer. Decidió que lo mejor sería concentrarse en el ordenador, así que metió el disco y lo instaló. Sentía curiosidad por aquella base de datos de la que tanto se hablaba últimamente. Hizo doble clic sobre el icono y salió un mensaje de error.  
- ¡Esta mierda no funciona! –pulsó varias teclas- Con la pasta que me he dejado ya podría venir con un manual de instrucciones.  
- Llama a Bill –propuso Clover- Igual él sabe solucionar el problema –volvió a sumergirse en las detalladas imágenes del libro.  
Herman aceptó su idea y cogió el móvil. El tono sonó seis veces antes de que el vampiro respondiese.  
- ¿Sí?  
- ¿Bill? Espero no interrumpir –en realidad le daba exactamente igual- Soy Herman.  
- No, tranquilo. Selah todavía no ha venido.  
- Mira, tío. Tu programa no va –le detalló el error que salía.  
- ¿Has probado Ctrl+Alt+Supr?  
- ¡Joder! Yo no uso la mierda del Windows.  
- Entonces es un problema de compatibilidad –Bill suspiró- Tendría que ir allí para solucionarlo.  
Concertaron una fecha que les viniera bien a los dos y colgaron. Herman se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Clover, que estaba contemplando un edificio desde la ventana.  
- Se han dado mucha prisa –dijo señalando la nueva iglesia de Fellowship of the Sun.

Dentro de la nueva iglesia, el Doctor Iosif Baikov realizaba uno de sus salvajes experimentos. Sobre la camilla, una vampiresa inmovilizada con plata contemplaba con horror las manipulaciones del Doctor. La había abierto en canal y mantenía a raya la regeneración con enormes pinzas de plata.  
- ¡Fascinante! –dijo mientras abría con el bisturí el estómago- Menos de cinco días para la regeneración total de un órgano.  
Se limpió las manos y apuntó varios datos en un informe. Su estudio sobre la regeneración y desintegración de aquella raza estaba dando pasos de gigante gracias a las inversiones que estaba haciendo Sarah Newlin. Se acercó a un tanque que estaba en el laboratorio y extrajo un estómago de su baño de sangre. Volvió a acercarse a su víctima y lanzó otra exclamación admirativa.  
- Tamaño, forma… Todas sus características se conservan.  
Lo que tenía entre las manos era el estómago que la había extirpado hacía cinco días. En sus primeros experimentos, esos órganos se desintegraban completamente; pero no tardó en averiguar que se mantenían intactos durante basta tiempo si se sumergían en un tanque con la sangre del vampiro donante.  
- Señor Porkins, ayúdeme con la fase final –dijo a un tipo armado que vigilaba la camilla.  
Jonas Porkins formaba parte de la nueva élite de soldados que entrenaban en Fellowship of the Sun. Sarah lo había rescatado de prisión varias semanas atrás y lo había incluido en el programa. Aquellos nuevos guerreros eran un proyecto del que Steve no sabía nada. Él seguía prefiriendo meter ruido en vez de estudiar al enemigo y defenderse en consecuencia. El Doctor Iosif había desarrollado varias armas especiales contra vampiros y los nuevos soldados habían sido entrenados para ser letales con ellas.  
Jonas ayudó a colocar varios sensores por el cuerpo de la vampiresa y a conectarlos a un ordenador. Cuando el Doctor hizo la señal de conforme, sacó una estaca de su cinturón y la clavó en el corazón de la víctima. Iosif estudió la pantalla de su ordenador durante varios minutos y luego lo apagó.  
- Sarah llegará dentro de poco –dijo a Jonas- Recoge los restos y prepárate para informar de la próxima cosecha. Me estoy empezando a quedar sin sujetos de prueba…

_Varios días después_

A Clover ya le dolían los brazos de hacer tantas valoraciones y con aquella luz tan lúgubre del invernadero era muy complicado apreciar el cambio de color de la mezcla. Asqueada, dejó el erlenmeyer en un fregadero y se dedicó a otra de las muchas tareas que tenía que hacer esa noche. Su jefe se había tomado la jornada libre por su cita con Bill, pero lo que ella no sabía es que habían quedado en su lugar de trabajo. Empezaba a ponerla nerviosa oírles cuchichear sobre informática mientras ella se agobiaba haciendo el trabajo de dos personas.  
- ¡Ey, Clo! –dijo Herman- ¿Podrías traernos un par de True Blood?  
Reprimió el impulso de hacer una bola con el abono y tirársela a su jefe. En cambio, asintió y salió del invernadero. El aire fresco la vendría bien, pues el sistema de aire acondicionado había dejado de funcionar. Algo que no hacía más que incrementar su estado de malhumor. Habían dejado la puerta abierta, pero era un pobre consuelo. Cogió la cartera y se dirigió al bar más cercano.

Resguardado entre las sombras y con un par de prismáticos, un grupo de hombres vigilaban el invernadero. Jonas Porkins estaba nervioso. Había estudiado los hábitos de Herman durante días para buscar el mejor momento para pillarle. Justamente el día que iban a darle caza, aparecía un elemento inesperado. Otro vampiro había aparecido en escena, pero su plan iba a continuar adelante.  
Sabotear el sistema de aire acondicionado del invernadero había sido un juego de niños y tal y como se imaginaba, habían dejado la puerta abierta. Aunque después de todo, ese paso no habría sido necesario. Sonrió al ver a Clover salir del complejo e hizo una seña a sus hombres. En menos de un minuto la rodearon silenciosamente y Jonas la inmovilizó por detrás tapándola la boca.  
- Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente, zorra –la dijo al oído y apretó su sien con una pistola.  
Clover reconoció la voz de su antiguo alumno y forcejeó, pero fue inútil. Estaba claro que había entrenado duramente desde la última vez que le vio, pues la musculatura que la tenía presa no se parecía en nada al tipo enclenque que recordaba de su clase. Las otras personas que acompañaban a Jonas sacaron unos extraños rifles y se dirigieron al invernadero. Ella fue arrastrada hasta la entrada del mismo. Bill y Herman se pusieron en pie en cuanto vieron lo que pasaba, pero ninguno se atrevía a atacar por miedo a lo que pudiese pasarle a Clover.  
- Sed unos vampiritos listos y no os mováis o esparciré sus sesos por toda la pared.  
- ¿Qué coño quieres? –preguntó Herman bruscamente usando su acento de pandillero del Bronx.  
- Sólo que os quedéis quietos para que mis amigos puedan haceros una foto.  
Dos de sus hombres alzaron sus rifles y dispararon rápidamente. Un extraño dardo de plata se les clavó en el pecho y una fuerte descarga eléctrica los tiró al suelo. Aprovecharon para inmovilizarlos con cadenas de plata y cargaron a sus tres presas en la parte de atrás de una furgoneta, no sin antes noquear a la humana.

El Doctor Baikov examinaba a sus tres nuevas cobayas. Sarah, Zach y Jonas estaban con él. Para adormecer a los vampiros, se les había metido unos tubos en la nariz que estaban conectados a una bombona llena de una sustancia nauseabunda. Su olfato sobrehumano captaba ese olor en toda su magnitud y su movilidad y capacidad de raciocinio se veían afectadas. Les costaba incluso abrir los ojos.  
- Un gran trabajo, señor Porkins –dijo Sarah- Has sabido adaptarte con éxito a una situación desfavorable.  
- Gracias, señora –tras una pausa añadió- ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? Las bombonas no durarán mucho más y me quedaría más tranquilo si los encadenásemos ya.  
- Bien. Bien –Iosif se acercó a Bill- Este espécimen para la unidad de órganos. Y este otro... Sí, creo que estamos listos para el estudio de la energía solar.  
Se fue de allí murmurando para sí mismo, mientras Jonas y Zach daban instrucciones para trasladar a los vampiros. Porkins y varios de sus hombres se los llevaron a sus celdas y Sarah se quedó sola con Clover y Zach.  
Ella empezó a recuperar la consciencia y lo primero que vio fue a un surfista con traje de chófer. Aquel tipo la cogió por las axilas y la sentó en una silla sin apenas esfuerzo. Cuando la otra mujer se presentó, Clover recuperó todas sus facultades.  
- ¿Dónde está Herman?  
- Él está bien –una tétrica pausa- Por ahora. Deberías preocuparte más por tu futuro.  
- ¿De qué estás hablando? –inspeccionó la habitación en busca de salidas, pero Zach sacó un arma y la apuntó con frialdad- Esto que haces es totalmente ilegal.  
- La ley no ha sabido adaptarse a las nuevas amenazas –se sentó frente a ella- Aún así no seré yo la que no conceda una segunda oportunidad a una humana descarriada.  
- ¡Vete a la mierda!  
Por un impulso que no supo de donde vino, escupió con todas sus fuerzas en la cara de Sarah. Antes de que hubiese asimilado lo que había hecho, Zach la propinó un guantazo del revés que casi la tira al suelo. La situación cambió de aturdida a aturdida y con el labio partido.  
- Es una pena que elijas la segunda opción –se limpió la cara con un pañuelo- Zach, informa al Doctor que lo prepare todo para sacrificar a esta humana encadenada a Herman. Dentro de dos días sentirás el poder purificador del Sol en tus propias carnes, jovencita.  
El guardaespaldas agarró bruscamente a Clover y la arrastró por un pasillo. Si las circunstancias hubiesen sido diferentes, se hubiera sentido incluso excitada al dejarse llevar por un tipo tan apuesto; pero en ese momento sólo quería gritar y patearla su cara de anuncio. Su cerebro intentó formar un plan de fuga, pero antes de que los engranajes su pusieran a funcionar en serio fue arrojada sin contemplaciones dentro de una celda.

La celda en la que fue encerrada no era tan pequeña como se temía y estaba iluminada por un halógeno. Lo que cambió su rostro fue ver a la otra persona que estaba con ella. Herman estaba encadenado por el tobillo a la pared. Se encontraba totalmente desnudo e inconsciente. La cadena que lo sujetaba era de plata y cuando tiró de ella, se dio cuenta de que aquél no era el único elemento que le retenía. Colgadas del techo, había decenas de estacas de madera que se tambalearon al percibir el tirón. Era algún tipo de mecanismo que acabaría con el vampiro si intentaba romper la cadena.  
Al ver a su jefe sin ropa, se dio cuenta de que no era tan esmirriado como parecía. Delgado, pero fibroso era una definición más ajustada. Le zarandeó hasta que se despertó. Al principio se asustó e intentó luchar contra la cadena, pero Clover le señaló el techo y Herman lo comprendió. Ella repitió la conversación que había mantenido con Sarah sobre el sacrificio, pero ninguna reacción visible se produje en el vampiro. Varios minutos de incómodo silencio se abatieron sobre ellos hasta que él comentó:  
- ¡Joder. Clo! Lo que llegas a hacer por verme desnudo –Herman se rió.  
- No tiene gracia –dijo dándole un amistoso puñetazo en el brazo- Es un lío serio.  
- Lo siento. No debería bromear cuando estamos de mierda hasta el cuello.  
Herman se acurrucó en una esquina abrazándose las piernas. Como era una celda para vampiros, no había ventanas; por lo que esa vía de escapa quedaba descartada. Clover probó la puerta, pero era muy sólida y no tenía fuerza suficiente para desencajarla. Pasó varias horas inspeccionando las paredes a la desesperada. Se rindió al darse cuenta de que aquella celda no tenía fisuras.  
Herman estaba mucho más callado de lo normal y tenía la cabeza hundida en sus rodillas. Cuando le preguntó si estaba bien, levantó la cabeza y asintió. Sin embargo, a Clover la dio tiempo a fijarse en dos rojas hileras que le recorrían el rostro. Conmovida, se acercó a su jefe con un pañuelo y le limpió el rostro. Él al principio se quejó, pero no puso ningún impedimento.  
- Yo también estoy asustada, Herman.  
- Más que miedo es impotencia –volvió a agachar la cabeza- Lo mejor de ser vampiro era que pensaba que tendría tiempo para todo. En cambio ahora, voy a afrontar mi último día de vida en una celda. No es justo. Dejé muchas cosas atrás cuando me crecieron los colmillos y todavía siento que no he sido adecuadamente recompensado.  
- ¿Puedo preguntar qué cosas te hubiera gustado hacer?  
- Montar en globo. Hacer un crucero trabajando como pianista. Escalar la cima más alta del mundo en una sola noche…  
- Nada que podamos recrear aquí, en definitiva –suspiró. Sentía ternura por el Profesor.  
- Bueno, hay algo que… -dijo recuperando su alegría y se rió- Mejor me callo o pensarás que soy un obseso.  
Clover también se rió al saber por dónde iban los tiros. Al fin y al cabo se insinuaba una docena de veces por noche. Aunque aquella vez fue diferente. Sintió el impulso de besarle y dejarse llevar por la pasión de los condenados. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que se conocían, fue capaz de ver al adulto que tenía enfrente. Todas las células del cuerpo gritaban que aquello era lo que siempre había querido. Su mirada intemporal acabó rasgando sus dudas y se lanzó a por sus labios. Fue un primer encuentro inicial rápido y tímido. Cuando él se sobrepuso de la sorpresa, fue seguido de otros más ardientes.  
Sus lenguas se encontraron y saludaron con entusiasmo. La bola metálica en la de Herman hizo estragos en la de ella, que se dejó invadir por su extraña calidez. Tan cálida que casi quemaba. Clover se apartó con brusquedad y atrapó la lengua de él antes de que la escondiera.  
- ¡Estás loco! ¿Es de plata? –la soltó.  
- En la lengua casi no duele –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
Durante el siguiente beso, la ropa que tenía ella fue poco a poco abandonando su cuerpo y ambos se quedaron desnudos y abrazados. El pecho de Herman se agitaba con rapidez fruto de la excitación. Su ansia empezó a concentrarse en la entrepierna acariciando el abdomen de ella. Agarrando con delicadeza el pelo de Clover, se acercó para darla otro beso que la dejara sin aliento. Curiosamente, ambos respiraban agitadamente. Herman se apartó, desvió la vista y apretó los dientes para hablar.  
- Hasta aquí no tenía dudas –miró tímidamente a la humana.  
- ¿Qué? –Clover se rió pensando que se burlaba de ella, pero su expresión era seria- ¿Eres un virgen de 300 años?  
- ¿Sorprendida?  
- ¡Sí! Pensaba que con vuestros truquitos mentales os despachabais a una cada noche –él no pudo contener la carcajada.  
- No es mi estilo. Quería que mi primera vez fuera real para ambos. No es fácil por la edad que aparento –la dedicó una mirada acusadora.  
- ¿Y no probaste con una vampiresa? –Herman arrugó la nariz.  
- Son frías. Nada comparado con la calidez que desprendes.  
Acarició sensualmente con sus fríos dedos el vientre de Clover, provocándola placenteros escalofríos que la recorrieron todo el cuerpo. Ella respondió agarrándole el miembro y guiándolo a su interior. Cuando estuvo dentro, el vampiro cerró los ojos y tembló de placer. Se quedó un buen rato abrazada a ella disfrutando del contraste de temperaturas.  
- No quiero cortarte el rollo, pero si no te mueves esto no avanza.  
Herman se disculpó y empezó a embestirla tímidamente. Con cada movimiento se prodigaba a besos en el cuello de Clover, que se conmovió con la dulzura con la que estaba siendo tratada. Su jefe había entrado en un estado de éxtasis que le hacía exclamar bonitos adjetivos dedicados a su ayudante entre taco y taco. Las manos de él recorrían su espalda con avidez para terminar dándola una gran abrazo y el ciclo volvía a comenzar. Clover sintió llegar su momento de una manera tan arrolladora que la hizo gritar al techo. Aquella nueva sensación dejó a Herman casi boquiabierto y sus caderas aumentaron el ritmo para unirse a ella. La mujer le ofreció su cuello y él mordió sin pensárselo. Llegó al clímax cuando tenía los colmillos clavados y la boca llena de sangre. Las fuertes convulsiones le hicieron atragantarse y sus colmillos rajaron más de la cuenta.  
- ¡Oh, mierda! –dijo Herman con tono preocupado.  
Empezó a lamer con vigor el mordisco, pero no dejaba de salir sangre. Clover sintió como su pecho se empapaba con su fluido vital y empezó a sentirse mareada. Herman no dio tregua a la herida y consiguió que su saliva cicatrizara la marca. Saliendo delicadamente de ella, se apartó avergonzado.  
- Lo siento –tenía la cabeza agachada- Desde que sacaron la sangre sintética no había vuelto a morder a nadie.  
- Pensé que eso era como andar en bici –Clover empezaba a recuperar el color.  
- Eso nunca lo aprendí –recuperando el ánimo sonrió enseñando su dentadura ensangrentada.  
Clover hizo un amago de irse a tocar la herida, pero el vampiro se lo impidió. Él volvió a disculparse por su torpeza, pero ella le sujetó la cara con las dos manos y mirándole a los ojos dijo que no importaba. Tras lo cual le dio un beso en los labios que la hizo probar su propia sangre. Cuando volvieron a separase, se dio cuenta de que Herman tenía la barbilla y le pecho manchados de la misma. Él empezó a relamerse pasando los dedos por su cuerpo para no dejar ni gota.  
- ¡Vaya espectáculo me está regalando, señor Kreut! –dijo Clover con picardía.  
Él la clavó una mirada de depredador que no encajaba con la imagen que tenía de su jefe. Gateando lentamente hacia ella sin perder el contacto visual, Herman se acercó como un animal hacia su presa. Cuando ya estaba encima de ella, sacó su lengua y empezó a limpiar la sangre del pecho de Clover. Su ardiente lengua arrancó gemidos de placer de la humana cuando lamió sus pezones y su respiración se descontroló. El siguió atareado recorriendo todo su torso, mientras ella le acariciaba cariñosamente el pelo. Cuando la lengua llegó más abajo quiso llorar de gusto. Aquello no se parecía a nada que hubiese probado antes. La punta era fría como el hielo, mientras que la zona del piercing desprendía calor. Esas dos zonas térmicas tan diferentes y tan seguidas la hicieron removerse en el suelo durante el tiempo que masajeó su sexo.  
Herman levantó la cabeza complacido con los murmullos de ella y la dio un beso que la robó todo el aire de sus pulmones. Pasando una mano por debajo del muslo de Clover, la alzó y la aprisionó contra una pared; asegurándose de que la cadena no quedaba tensa. En esa postura erguida, volvió a introducirse dentro de ella. Aunque lo hubiera creído imposible, aquella segunda vez fue incluso mejor. Sentía que su cuerpo encajaba a la perfección en el de la humana y eso aumentaba tanto el placer físico como el síquico.  
Esta vez decidió ser más pasional y Clover respondió en consecuencia. Sus cuerpos se entrelazaron en posturas que retaron su flexibilidad. Posturas que se sucedían una detrás de otra en agónica ansiedad. Entre tanto movimientos, Herman se enredó en su propia cadena y perdió el equilibro. Ambos cayeron al suelo y se abrazaron asustados por el tirón que habían dado. Las estacas se tambalearon fuertemente y temieron que la noche acabaría bruscamente. Por suerte, nada ocurrió y siguieron dedicándose el uno al otro. El clímax sincronizado de ambos fue celebrado por un prolongado abrazo que ninguno de los dos quería finalizar.  
Clover fue la primera en apartarse rodando sobre el cuerpo de él para tumbarse a su lado. Comenzó a dibujar círculos por el torso de Herman con un dedo, mientras contemplaba cómo su pecho subía y bajaba. Que fuera el pecho de un vampiro no podía más que indicar que había disfrutado de la noche.  
- Siento haberme dado cuenta tan tarde –dijo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.  
Él no respondió, pero Clover vio que una gota de sangre se estaba escapando por sus lagrimales.  
- ¡Ah, no! –se rió- Voy a acabar pensando que hacerlo conmigo os hace sufrir.  
- ¡Joder, Clo! –dijo secándose la lagrima- ¡Es de felicidad! –Herman le devolvió el beso, pero esta vez en los labios.  
Su jefe bostezó y comentó que estaba a punto de amanecer. Clover se sentó en una esquina y le ofreció su regazo como almohada. Herman aceptó y se acurrucó entre sus piernas. Poco después se quedó totalmente inmóvil. Ella lo acarició y contempló durante horas, dándose cuenta de lo bien que se sentía. Con una sonrisa en los labios, apoyó la cabeza en una pared y se quedó dormida.

Al llegar la noche, Herman levantó la cabeza y dedicó una enamorada mirada a Clover. Sabían que aquella sería la última. El sacrificio estaba programado para dentro de unas horas. Al participio consideraron gastar la noche recorriendo cada centímetro de piel del otro, pero algo en sus corazones les pedía que lucharan.  
Herman estaba fuerte gracias a la ingesta de sangre, pero jamás tendrían ventaja si un grupo de hombres armadas iban a buscarles. Tenían que tomar la iniciativa y ésta pasaba por quitar la cadena al vampiro. Durante varias horas se quemaron las neuronas intentado buscar una solución, la cual vino cuando Herman arqueño una ceja pensativo. Clover se lanzó a por ella y, dejando la delicadeza a un lado, extrajo una especie de clavo que la atravesaba de punta a punta.  
- ¿A qué nunca te imaginaste que tus ornamentos faciales te salvarían la vida? –dijo ella enseñándole el largo trozo de metal.  
- Creo que has visto muchas películas –comentó sin demasiadas esperanzas.  
Ella le ignoró y empezó a hurgar con el clavo en la cerradura del grillete. Tras varios minutos de suspiros y maldiciones, se oyó un clic y la presa se soltó. La carne al rojo vivo empezó a recuperar su color y textura. Él agradeció las habilidades de su ayudante con un beso profundo que a punto estuvo de echar por tierra sus posibilidades de escapatoria.  
Clover se vistió rápidamente y, cuando estuvo lista, hizo una seña a Herman. El vampiro destrozó literalmente la puerta y noqueó al único guardia que había. Eso último le costó más de lo que esperaba, pues llevaba un traje que le blindaba contra casi cualquier golpe. Agarrando a la humana de la mano, empezaron a correr por el largo pasillo. Otro guardia apareció y tuvieron que parar. Éste les apuntó con un arma, pero parecía indeciso de atacar al ver la postura de Herman. Sus colmillos estaban bien visibles, su cuerpo tenso y sus manos dispuestas como garras para desgarrar yugulares. El soldado tenía todas las partes susceptibles de ser mordidas cubiertas con placas de plata, pero el vampiro no quería alimentarse. Justo cuando el hombre apretó el gatillo, Herman saltó por los aires aprovechando la altura del techo y se cayó encima de él.  
Clover se quedó maravillada al ver la facilidad con la que el vampiro desgarraba todas las capas de protección del traje del guardia en busca de una zona blanda donde dar el golpe final. Estaba tan distraída por la situación que no oyó al hombre que se acercaba por el pasillo. El hombre que sostenía una pistola y disparaba un proyectil electrizante entre los omoplatos de Herman. Éste se tambaleó de dolor y se derrumbó en el suelo. Aquel hombre era Zach y, tras dedicarla una mirada fría, la propinó un culetazo con su arma.  
Sarah llegó acompañada de más guardias que se apresuraron a inmovilizar a Herman. Uno de ellos, Jonas, agarró a Clover. Ella estaba todavía aturdida por el golpe, pero el apestoso aliento de Porkins la devolvió a la realidad. El muy cerdo la estaba apretujando sus pechos mientras hacía comentarios obscenos. La ira en los ojos de Herman podría haber incendiado aquel cuarto. La señora Newlin se percató de aquello.  
- Curioso el amor entre un humano y un vampiro –dijo con una sonrisa torcida- ¿Harías cualquier cosa por ella chico? –dijo mirando a Herman.  
El calificativo de chico caldeó su furia, pero estaba firmemente sujeto por cadenas de plata. El oír los gritos de Clover mientras Jonas la manoseaba hizo que se calmara y asintiera a Sarah.  
- Muy bien. Si eres un chico manso y vienes con nosotros sin forcejear, la dejaré libre.  
- No te creo.  
- ¡Jonas suéltala!  
- ¡¡NO!! Ella es mía ahora.  
Sus palabras fueron inútiles, pues Zach agarró una de sus manos y se la retorció hasta casi rompérsela. Gritando como un niño chico, soltó a Clover. Herman y ella se miraron, pero lo que vio en los ojos del vampiro no la gustó nada.  
- ¡No lo hagas! –Herman desvió la mirada y dejó de forcejear- ¡No! –ya se iba dócilmente con ellos- ¡¡NOOOO!!  
Quiso correr para alcanzarlo, pero el chófer de Sarah se lo impidió. Aquel tipo empezaba a resultar como un grano en el trasero. Sin mediar palabra, la agarró de un brazo y la arrastró a la salida. Tras arrojarla al jardín delantero cerró las puertas. Clover se levanto y las aporreó, pero nadie acudió. Con la cabeza bullendo de ideas, se fue de allí a todo correr.  
Sarah y Zach se quedaron mirando un largo rato. Ella sonreía, pero él estaba perplejo. Dejarla marchar sería un problema.  
- Ahora tendremos que abandonar este lugar –dijo el chófer.  
- Lo sé –ella suspiró- Prepara la evacuación. ¡No me mires así! Piensa que ahora verás antes a tu novia –eso arrancó una sonrisa de Zach y asintió con la cabeza.  
- ¿Por qué la has dejado ir?  
- ¿No es obvio? Creo que sufrir hasta el fin de sus días por la pérdida de su querido vampiro va a ser castigo más que suficiente –tras reírse maliciosamente añadió- De todas formas, haz que la sigan durante tiempo.

Clover llegó fatigada a su piso. Había acudido a la policía, pero éstos se habían reído a su cara. Desesperada, buscó entre sus cosas la tarjeta de Fangtasia. Puso la casa patas arriba, pero finalmente la encontró. Se lanzó al teléfono y marcó. Saltó el contestador. Llamo otras vez y otra, pero siempre el mismo resultado. Dejó un mensaje y el corazón se la encogió cuando vio aparecer al Sol…

Herman fue encadenado dentro de un cubo de vidrio lleno de aparatos de medición. El Doctor Iosif colocó varios sensores por su cuerpo y sonrió con ilusión infantil. Cuando todo estuvo listo, pidió a su equipo que abandonara el cubo y se prepararan para el amanecer.  
Herman levantó la mirada y vio una enorme cúpula encima de él. Era como las que se usan en observatorios astronómicos. Sabía lo que pasaría y un reguero de lágrimas surcó su mejilla. Lo único que conseguía consolarle era que Clover estaba a salvo. Al menos su muerte serviría para algo. El mecanismo de la cúpula se puso en marcha y Herman cerró los ojos. Un rayo de sol penetró por la misma y le abrasó la cara. Aunque quería evitarlo, no pudo lanzar un grito desgarrador…

_El Dorado. Una semana después_

Amanis corría como jamás lo había hecho en su vida. El corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho mientras se internaba en el bosque cercano a su mansión. Estaba asustada y había cometido un error de bulto. Tendría que haberse dirigido a casa de Pant en vez de internarse en un bosque a oscuras. Sus piernas reclamaban a gritos que parase, pero en aquel momento eso supondría la muerte. Estaba seguro de ello. Lo había visto en sus ojos.  
Se tropezó con una rama y cayó tan larga como era al suelo. Una oleada de dolor atravesó todo su cuerpo, pero quedó sofocada por el miedo que se apoderó de ella. Al girarse, él ya estaba allí. Sus colmillos reclamaban sangre. Sus gruñidos proclamaban dolor. Sus ojos anunciaban muerte. Antes de que pudiera gritar, Bill se abalanzó sobre ella…


End file.
